The Lonely God
by Navi Winchester
Summary: Akane never thought in her lifetime, she would ever meet a not-so-well-known god just by hearing said god's stomach growl, and asking if he wanted to go out to eat. She'd also never thought gods would be poor jersey-wearing, freaks of nature who were hot as hell. (No lemon except for a crappy somewhat of a make-out scene. Oneshot. Akane replaces Hiyori. Warning: This is crappy.)


**Pffft, yeah right imma do a disclaimer. THIS IS A FAN _FICTION_ WEBSITE. Therefore, no need for disclaimer. Bakayaro. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

Yato never found himself to ever take a liking to girls, until one day, he met her.

A girl with hazel eyes and long, brown hair descending to curls, had noticed him.

Without him saying nor doing anything.

Yato had just been sitting on the bench at a park, pondering what to do after his…. new shinki had quit on him. He had also been very hungry, might he add. Yes, gods didn't defecate, or in his unshameful words, poop. But still, gods had to eat.

It was when he started pondering on why gods couldn't go to the bathroom his stomach growled, and a girl happened to be walking by.

* * *

Akane never thought in her lifetime, she would ever meet a not-so-well-known god just by hearing said god's stomach growl, and asking if he wanted to go out to eat.

She always thought of gods all old and wise, surrounded by riches wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

She'd also never thought gods would be poor jersey-wearing, freaks of nature who were hot as hell.

Okay, maybe she might've asked him because he was cute…. who cares.

* * *

Yato obviously took up on that offer.

They'd went to a nearby cafe, and got to know each other. He actually enjoyed the company, but was a bit somber realizing she'll never remember him after they've gone on different paths. In hopes of maybe she'll give a call, he gave Akane one of his hand-written business cards.

He then found himself hanging around her almost everyday, and on these times, she did not notice him. Yato, who had been in her room listening talk on the phone, had been explaining to a friend about getting the feeling of being watched, but in a safe way.

He had never been any happier.

* * *

After about a week of following her, Yato felt anger bubble up inside him.

Akane had a depression problem, along with suicidal thoughts, because of her mother died two years prior to now.

Along with her father who abuses her.

It was then he decided to protect Akane and do whatever it takes to make her happy.

* * *

For the past two months, Akane had been receiving boxes of mochi, cards, and many of her favorite manga. It was then on Valentine's Day, she had gotten a small box with a necklace in it, with a small paper attached.

A phone number, below it that said, " _Yato Delivery God - 365 days a year! I will solve all of your problems!"_

When she got the fine piece of jewelry, she couldn't help but blush. All these gifts of affection were really getting to her. Akane pocketed the paper.

* * *

A few days had passed that she later had taken a beating from her father.

"Useless."

"Just like your mother. Maybe I should've killed you along with her. But then, you see…. I would've been even more of a suspect."

"Why don't you ever do anything right? Make me another dish. Now."

That same night, she went to her room, crying.

"Why…. why does it have to be this way?"

Akane took the bottle of pills from her bathroom, taking them with her to her room.

On the brink of tears, she opened the bottle, to find a folded piece of paper on the top.

She opened the paper, seeing that it was the one that was attached to her necklace box.

But she never remembered putting it there.

Akane had put the paper in her wallet.

Taking this as some kind of sign, she dialed the number on her phone.

"Hello! The fast, reliable, and affordable Yato Delivery God! How may I be of service?"

"Please…. just help me," Akane sobbed.

The phone call ended.

She cried harder.

* * *

As soon as Yato heard Akane's voice, he hung up the call.

After a minute of mentally figuring out on how to help Akane, he teleported in her room.

Despite the situation, it was a bit amusing seeing her freak out of him coming out of nowhere.

* * *

Akane couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar guy wearing a jumpsuit just pop in front of her.

Most logical thing to do? Throw her phone straight at the guy's face.

Which he caught.

What the ever so bloody hell.

He then smiled brightly at her. It was then the memories of that day came flooding back.

Akane was hesitant, "Y….Yato?"

Yato leaned down and placed his hand on her cheek, "Yes?"

"Please stay with me tonight."

* * *

Another few months or so had passed, and Akane and Yato grew close. After Yato explained she was a special case where she was more sensitive to the paranormal, which made her remember easily, and can sense phantoms, spirits, and gods of the like. He also revealed that he was a god himself. Well, not so much since he isn't at all that well-known, she assumed.

Akane was also taught the basics of gods and regalias. Which Yato had announced he recently just found, by the name of Yukine. Not only did she learn these things, but she had learned that Yukine, was the only one allowed to live over at Kofuku's place, to which she was introduced to.

And Yato had been living off scraps sleeping on the steps of another god's shrine, which she did not approve of.

"Yato?"

Yato was resting on her bed, watching a movie. He turned his head to her.

"Yeah, Akane?"

"You're gonna be living at my place for now on."

He just then made a childish face at her and replied, "I'm fine where I'm staying, Aka-chan~!"

Akane then got up from her chair, and sat on the bed across from him.

"Please~? Yato-sama, I'll be all lonely~!"

' _Heh, this'll get him to do as I say!'_

Yato then flushed from the neck up and replied with a quick and small, "Okay."

* * *

Yato living with her was no trouble at all, since her father was always away at business trips for months at a time, and whenever her father did come, Yato would scare the ever-so-loving living shit out of him. Only for her father to forget Yato was ever there, but would have a fear of coming home again.

Both her and Yato have been sharing a bed, which she didn't mind at all, but Yato did. Well, he probably didn't, just was very flustered about getting in the same bed with the person he loved.

Akane already knew of his growing affection of her, it was obvious with all the gifts he sent her. And she would be lying if she said she didn't have mutual feelings, either. Yato was already stating he would make her his wife when he would be a famous god, during his daydreams.

As already almost the year was up, she was loving his silly behavior and affection. His determination when she almost got killed by Bishamon at her shrine, the misadventures with her and Yukine, and Yato's kindness to let himself be blighted for Yukine until Yukine stopped his trouble making.

And she decided she would return the feelings as well.

* * *

It was the day of New Year's Eve that Akane and Yato decided to buy a crap load of junk food, coffee, hot chocolate, movies and everything that was worthy to buy galore. And by galore, they bought enough to feed an army.

And so, at 11:50 pm, they are in bed together, drinking hot chocolate watching a New Year's news special. Akane took Yato's empty cup and her own and placed them on the table next to her. It was then she decided she would choose now to give Yato his affections.

She scooted closer to Yato and leaned on him, "Yato. I want to tell you something."

Curious blue eyes hinted with worry connected to hers.

"What is it?"

Akane breathed in his scent before she continued, "I know you have deep feelings for me, you don't even charge me any yen when I ask you of something. You gave me all those gifts, compliments telling me I'm pretty, all the affection. And I just wanted you to say…. for you to say how deep your feelings are."

Yato gazed into her eyes with affection, holding her closer along with leaning his face closer to hers.

"When you first noticed me that day, and asked me for lunch, I was more than flattered. I then started to, uh…. follow you around, and got to know you better. I knew of your…. attempts at hurting yourself, and I had really cared for you then, I had a crush on you. I didn't want you to throw your life away. I put that paper in the bottle of pills as a backup, and when you called me…. and remembered me, I was really happy. You let me live in your house. You _are_ the most beautiful girl in the world, and it would make me more than happy if you ever hung out with me, and didn't mind me hugging you. Akane, _I love you._ "

Akane then looked wide-eyed at him, having a loss for words.

She leaned in, closing the gap between them, lips clashing together. This lead Yato to be shocked this time, but then he was kissing back.

Yato started nibbling a bit on her lower lip, and she gasped, which gave Yato the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. Akane's hands were tangled in his hair, moaning as he started to trail kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

He went back up to her ear, biting on it. His hot breath hitting her as he huskily whispered, "It's very arousing when you moan."

She became very flustered, even though it would be lame to say if she thought about it, it was working on her, with the way Yato said it.

"Maybe you should make me moan louder, _Yato-sama_ ~?" Akane replied, gasping.

Yato moaned a bit at that, which in her terms, was very hot.

He started sucking and biting a spot behind her ear, while caressing her thigh with one hand while the other was on her waist.

As Akane's moans were getting louder, Yato proceeded to take his shirt off. Akane's hands trailed his toned chest, and all of a sudden, fireworks went off in the background, and they stopped.

"A-Akane…." Yato gasped.

Akane reached for the remote and turned off the TV, leaving only the moon and fireworks to reflect upon them.

She smiled, "I love you."

Yato rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, too."

It was then the moment was ruined by a flick of the lights, with a frozen Yukine in the doorway.

"Oh. My. God."

Yato chose that moment to throw a random object off a nearby shelf and chuck it at Yukine.

Akane started to laugh at the scene before her, before saying with a shake of her head, "I really do love you."

* * *

 **1,827 word count.**

 **Written and completed as of 5/24/2015**

 **Thank you for enjoying my written crap, for I have gotten an obsession for Noragami. Especially Yato. Yato is forever my Gami-sama hands down. I probably made Yato OOC... oh well. .-. There is simply NO good fanfics for Noragami, and I doubt bugging my favorite authors to write is gonna do anything. So I wrote one! XD Deep inside me, I wanna lemon fic outta this. 0/0**

 **There is also 2 links on my profile if anyone is curious on how Akane's hair looks.**

 **Review maybeh...?**


End file.
